Brotherhood
by Zed.K
Summary: Set when Heath is left for dead. As Heath is left for dead, Kyle starts acting strange. What will Brax do? Is Heath going to be alright? Is Kyle gonna be alright? Read and find out:)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Heath and Kyle are twins.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Home and Away or the characters etc. Sadly even the Braxton brothers. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Kyle P.O.V

I walked in nervously. Brax was sitting on the table, hands on his head. Oh God, he's gonna kill me.

"Yeah, you wanted to speak to me? Look I'm sorry about before. With you an Nat. It was an honest mistake.", I apologized, looking down.

' It's alright. What did you want to speak to me about?' , He asked.

'It's about where I stand.', I trailed off.

'What do you mean? Is this the important thing that you had to say', Brax said, as he faced me, annoyance clearly shown on his face.

'Why do you guys treat me like an outsider? An extended relative? I know I messed up pretty ba-"

" Messed up pretty bad! Yeah you did! You almost killed Casey in the bloody desert! Excuse me for not welcoming you with open arms!" , Brax looked over to me. I knew I blew it.

" Well, I tried my best to fix it up by agreeing with you to come here and testifying! ", I countered, trying to defend myself. I knew there was no use.

"So? Do you expect me to forgive ya?"

"Well, no. I know, I've got a long way to go but-"

" You reckon? I set you up with a lawyer and bailed you out. Gave you a place to stay. What more do you want?" Brax shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

" You know what? Forgive me for wanting a family." I stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

Maybe I should just stay away from the Bay, from Brax and Casey. I tried calling Heath, my twin brother. No answer. Again. No answer.

'Mate. I'm leaving the bay for a couple of days. Do you wanna come? Need to clear the head a bit. Had a bit of a spat with Brax. Will just be a few days.'

I went back to Adam's place.

" Oi, Adam. Im leaving. Maybe for a couple of days or something. " I yelled as I threw my stuff in my bag.

" Yeah, whatever. " ,He waved me off. Idiot.

Heath hadn't texted me back yet. I called him again. Still no answer. Maybe there was bad reception from where he was. Or he ran out of battery.

I went back to the Braxton house. I decided to try one more time with Brax.

"Brax!" I called out from outside.

" What now? Look, Im sorry about before. I was just stressed about Adam and thinking about stuff. I just didnt expect something like that. Wait, you leaving? You know if you want to, you can stay here. I think I realise how you feel. Mate, you're family. You're always welcome here. Just knock aye, before coming in. "

" What about Casey? I am pretty sure he hates my guts. To be honest, I don't blame him. "

" Yeah, you didnt exactly make a good first impression. Well, atleast we now know you and Heath are definitely twins . "

" Haha Funny. Not. But yeah sure, ill move in, if its not gonna be a problem. I'm sorry about everything before. The desert, Casey and Dad and everything. "

" What's done is done. We just gotta keep our heads focused in. Just remember that Dad's gone and that the four of us are still here. We are family and we have to stick together, no matter what"

"Thanks Brax."

I went back to my old room to unpack. I had just finished putting my stuff away when I felt dizzy. But it was too late as I fell to the floor with a thud as darkness overcame me.

* * *

**_Next Time on Brotherhood_**

**_- Is Kyle gonna be alright?_**

**_-What happened to Heath? Is he gonna be alright?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Comment on what you think and if I should have Chax in it or not. Until next time:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and support. Here's the second chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Brax POV

I was going through the accounts for Angelos when I heard a loud thud.

" Oi, Kyle. You alright? Need any help?"

No answer. I got up and went to his room.

"What-"

There I saw him, unconsious, sprawled across the floor.

" Mate, You alright?!"

I tried shaking him awake.

" Brax, what was that for? Keep your voice down. My head is pounding. And why i-is it so cold here? "

" Mate, what are you talking about? You were knocked out. And it's the middle of summer. "

" I-I don' t know. All I remember was putting my stuff away and the next thing I knew, you were shaking me. Hey, is Heath back? "

" No, I dont think so. Why?"

" I don't know. I j-just have this really bad feeling that somethings happened to him. I mean, think about it. Heath's gone fishing and its at the sea and the water is usually cold. And Im bloody freezing. Maybe somethings happened to him and this is like one of those twin things."

" Alright mate. I think you knocked your head on the ground a bit too hard. Just rest aye. Don't strain yourself."

But I thought about that a bit. Maybe he might be onto something. I called Heath. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I looked at the time. Almost 3. He should have been back by now. I looked back at Kyle. He was shivering.

" Im going to go find Heath. "

" I'm coming with. I'll be fine. I think. Just help me up yeah."

I helped him up and to the car. I went back to the house, got a couple of jackets for Kyle and spare clothes for Heath, just in case Kyle was right and we drove off to Bianca's. If anything, she might know.

" You wanna come with me inside or stay here."

"No, Im fine. But let me put a jumper. Im feeling a bit colder"

I knocked on Irene's door. She answered and looked at the pair of us.

"Is he alright ?", Irene said, gesturing to Kyle.

"I'm not sure. I think he's gonna be alright. Can we talk to Bianca for a sec? It's about Heath. "

" Alright come in.", Irene said as she ushered us in.

"Irene! Oh hey guys. Is Heath back yet? He called me ages ago saying he would be here soon and he's not. I'm just worried."

Crap! Somethings not right.

"No, he's not."

" Brax, Im feeling sick. Like I'm gonna throw up."

I looked over to Kyle and he looked as sick as a dog.

" Oh dear, sit down. Is he sick or something?"

" I don't know. He was fine this morning. All of a sudden, he started complaining of being cold. He also passed out. " , I explained.

" Oh dear. Maybe we should ask Adam or someone.", Bianca suggested.

Kyle POV

Bloody hell. I feel so sick. My head's pounding. And Im freezing.

"No. It's fine. We'll find him ourselves.", both Brax and I said at the same time.

"Why?Did you and him have a fight or something?", Bianca asked.

" Yes. I told him to leave town. I heard what Jamie did to Leah and I heard about you, Liam amd Adam thing. ", Brax said.

Wait, Brax told him to leave town. I didnt know that. It then clicked in my head. Adam must have done something to Heath. With Bianca and now Brax, he has reasons to. Besides Jamie and Heath were never friends until two days ago, and now they're all beat buds. Yeah, something's definitely wrong.

"Wait, how did you know? Oh nevermind. I was so stupid. I pushed Heath away when I needed him most and now he's gone.", Bianca sobbed.

" Don't worry. We'll find him.", Brax said.

We rushed back to the car. I put another jacket on and turned on the car heater as Brax and I sped towards the warfe.

* * *

**Next time on Brotherhood**

**-How will they find Heath and in what shape would Heath be in?**

**Thanks again for the support. For now, I think it will just be a Braxton brothers story for now. I might have some Chax as there are more people requesting it but that will not be anytime soon. There might be a couple of mentions and stuff. There will be a bit of Heanca as well, but the main focus on the story is the brothers.**

**Please review and PM me if you want anything special to happen. I will try and included it in my writing. :)**

**xoxoxoxo Zed xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

Kyle POV

The air smelt salty, almost beach-like and I could faintly hear the waves crashing against the shore. I wasn't cold. My head felt fine. I looked around. Water. Just plain water. Except for a small little boat.

Wait what? I looked down at my feet, surprised that I was standing on water.

I walked to the boat. To my horror, I saw my brother, unconsious, dried blood on the the side of his head. His hands were tied and so were his feet.

The boat was poked with holes. His boat was filling up fast with water. It was slowly sinking. I knew it then, he was left for dead. Most probably by Adam.

" Heath! Wake up man!", I tried to shout, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I tried shaking him awake, nothing happened. I felt his pulse, it was faint. I looked at my watch. 6.45. The sun was going down.

Then all of a sudden, I fell into the water.

With a jolt, I opened my eyes. I was still in Brax's car. I looked out the window. We were almost there.

"Brax, when we get there, don't bother looking for Jamie. Just find a boat, preferably one with a skipper. If we find Jamie, then well thats better. But we can't waste time."

" Alright, but you have to tell me why though."

" Because I saw where Heath is. I know it might sound crazy but I'm serious. We have to hurry. I' ll explain on the way."

Brax looked at me and nodded.

We got to the warf and saw a man in his mid 20s. He was tying a boat to a moor.

"Hey mate, could you give us hand? Our brother's in trouble. He can't find a way back home. His boat's got a hole and its started to flood. Do you know anyone who could help us?", I hear Brax say.

I walked up further the jetty. Near one of the boats was a bag. I walked towards it. It was open. I looked around to see if there was anyone. Noone, Brax and the man were talking a few metres from where I was. I bent down and picked it up. Inside was Heath's phone and wallet. There was also a spare change of clothes.

I ran back to Brax.

" I found Heath's wallet and phone. ", I told Brax.

"Alright. I'll take you two. But, no funny busniess or ill call the cops.", The man said.

I started getting colder. We got in the boat. I told him to go north. I was sure we had atleast half an hour. Brax was talking to the man. I sat there, trying to stay warm.

After a few minutes, Brax came and sat with me.

" You sure this is the right way?"

" Yeah, as we move more north, I feel colder. When I had dream thing, we weren't that far away, but I couldn't see the beach or anything. There was no dry land insight. There was a tiny dingy-like boat. Yellow and green. I found Heath. Blood on his head. Unconsious. His pulse was faint."

"It's all my fault. I shouldnt have trusted Adam. I shouldve listened to Heath. ", Brax said looking down.

"Mate, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Adam. I thougth he was a good guy as well. I mean he bailed Casey, you and me out."

"Shit, Casey's gonna come home tommorrow. How am I gonna explain all of this to him?"

We continued in the silence for a few more minutes. It was a quarter to 6 when I saw a small boat, just like the one in my dream.

X.X.X.X.X

Brax POV

"Brax, look. Over there. ", Kyle said, pointing to a small dingy.

* * *

" Over there towards the small boat! ", I called to the man.

" Alright mate. We can't attach the dingy to our boat. You will just have to bring me in here.", the man called. He stopped the boat a few meters away from the dingy.

I jumped in and swam as fast as I could to the boat. I got to Heath. He was unconious.

" Kyle, you need to jump need tip over the boat so that we can get Heath out.", I said.

He jumped in and swam towards us. Then, Kyle and I tipped over the boat. We dove in and caught Heath before he went down further.

We got him on the boat. At least he was breathing. He was unconsious though.

Kyle POV

Once we got Heath into our boat, my headache and shivering stopped. I sighed a relief. Finally. But I looked over to my Heath and my heart sank. He was in a pretty bad shape. Barely breathing. Dried blood smeared on his faced. His arms and feet had rope burns on

We got back to the jetty. There was an ambulance waiting for us. Brax thanked the man while the paramedics and I got Heath in. The paramedics put an oxygen mask on him.

"What's his name?", one of the paramedics asked

"Heath Braxton",I said as he wrote it down.

"Yours?"

"Kyle Braxton. I'm his brother. Our older brother, Darryl is behind us."

"Alright, we are just getting him to a steady heartrate. His heartrate's a bit slow. There's nothing much we can now. We have to get to hospital to give him a full assesment to find out the damages and the extent of them."

"Ok. Thanks mate."

* * *

**Next time on Brotherhood  
**

**- Heath's in hospital. What complications does he face?**

**- Brax's past haunts him as he tries to stay by Heath in the hospital.**

**- Casey comes back to find his brother in hospital. How does he react?**

**Thanks for all reviews again. It means alot to know that people are reading my work. I have been watching all the Chax video clips from the last year and there's going to be Chax in it. There might be some Casey/Ruby. There is defintely going to Heath/Bianca. Who do you think Kyle should be with? Sasha? Tamara? **

**Well, enough of my rambling. Until next time :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Zoe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry that I took awhile. Been on holiday and everything. Here's a quick chapter. What do you think bout the latest storyline on H&A?

* * *

Brax POV

I followed Heath and Kyle to the hospital with the ute. Seems to me like deja vu. Exactly one year ago, Charlie was in the same position as Heath. Fighting for her life. Now its my brother. Fighting for his.

"Hey. Any news yet?", Kyle asked me.

"No. I just got here. But we need to tell Bianca and Darcy. By the way, Casey comes out tommorrow arvo. ", I said.

"Okay. I'll find someway here. Dont want to cause more trouble."

We both sat there in silence for about an hour until the doctor came.

" Is Heath gonna be okay?", I asked the doctor.

"He's in a coma at the moment. He's not out of the woods but it was a good thing you got to him when you did. If it was longer, we wouldn't be having this conversation. He will wake up in the next two weeks. The sooner, the better, but its up to him. I suggest you boys go home, rest and come back tommorrow. ",

" Can we see Heath now?", I heard Kyle ask.

"Yeah, just through here.", the doctor said. We followed him to Heaths room.

" You go first. I need to call Bianca and Darcy's grandmother to tell them the news.", I told Kyle.

Kyle POV

I walked in and sat on the chair beside Heath.

" Hey big brother. You better wake up soon. Brax is outside. He's a big mess. He trying to be tough. He's even being nice to me, considering everything."

Beep. Beep. Beep was all I could hear.

" Anyway, I guess I better go and let Brax see you."

I walked out and saw Brax sitting on the chair. His eyes were red and puffy. I knew he had been crying. I sat down beside him.

" Do you wanna go see him?"

" Yeah, just a sec."

Brax POV

I walked in the same room as Charlie had been. I looked around same old same old. The same beep from the heart monitor. Heath was even lying on the same bed. I could'nt help it. I started crying. It was all too much for me.

I heard the door open.

" Hey Brax, it's gonna be alright. Heath's gonna make it. I know. He's strong.", Kyle said.

" How can you be so sure?", I snapped.

He took a step back. I didnt mean to snap at him.

" Im sorry. Its just that being here. Maybe we should go aye. Go home, rest and we'll come back first thing tommorrow. "

" Yeah okay.", I said and we walked back to the car and I drove us home.

X.x.

We got in the empty house. Kyle took a beer out of the fridge.

I did the same. We both sat there drinking in silence.

" I'm gonna go sleep aye. Don't drink too much. We'll leave at 8 tommorrow morning. I don't want you having a hangover while we go pick Casey up.", I said to Kyle.

"Yeah, okay Brax. I think I might go to bed as well."

X.X.X

I tried going to sleep. But, I kept tossing and turning. Shit, yesterday really did happen. I got ready and walked to the kitchen. Kyle was already up. He stared blankly at the telly.

" How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Pfft. None. "

"Same."


End file.
